


mistral

by rogueonestan



Series: convivencia / retired!din [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy, soft, this is a very self indulgent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: when you come home during a windy day, you find the sight before you brings warmth to your body.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: convivencia / retired!din [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963963
Kudos: 36





	mistral

The sensation of the harsh winds nipping against your face force your teeth to chatter and deep breaths leave your lips as you quicken your pace back to your home. What was supposed to be a quick trip to the market quickly turned into a frenzied one with the sudden outbursts of winds suddenly whipping into town while you were admiring some of the local produce that was being sold by one of the vendors. The harsh winds began to dial down temporarily as you finished scrolling around the market. On your walk home, however, the harsh winds return stronger than ever. With the thin layer of clothing you’re currently wearing, it’s a fruitless effort to stay warm in the bitterness. The sensation of your fingertips can no longer be felt. You run your hands up and down your arms in a vain attempt to warm yourself up. Quickening your pace down the usual route you take to return home, the tip of your nose feels as cold as ice, along with your cheekbones as you continue to scurry home. You’re not sure how long you’ve been out in the bitter cold, no longer than a few minutes you assume, but that’s when you begin to see the familiar silhouette of your home. Sanctuary.   
When you finally reach the front door of your home, the only sound you can hear over the harsh winds are the sounds of pots and pans clanging against each other. Furrowing your brows in confusion, you slowly open the front door as the loud noises you heard earlier only become louder. The warm sensation inside your home is a welcomed contrast from the harsh weather you’ve just escaped from. The numb sensation of your fingertips and the tip of your nose quickly begin to dissipate as you can feel your cheeks beginning to warm up to the new atmosphere. You begin to quickly rub your hands together when another set of loud noises can be heard from the kitchen. Walking towards the source of the noise, you’re about to call for your riduur when you suddenly hear him speaking to your son, “we want your buir to have a nice meal for when they come back,” who in response coos happily at his father. Even though you can’t see their interaction, only being able to see the back of your partner. Seeing how relaxed and laid back your riduur has been ever since you both gave up your bounty hunting lifestyle always eases your mind. Being able to not worry about anything never fails to put a smile on your face.  
Determined to not disturb them, you quietly make your way into the kitchen where you get a better glance of the commotion and find your spouse struggling at the stove. You place your basket of purchases on the kitchen table and you’re about to approach your two boys when you suddenly hear Din let out a groan of pure frustration, one of his fists clenched at his side. With his back to you, you see Din’s head suddenly whip to his right to look at his son when he lets out a series of giggles, laughing at his father’s struggle.   
Somehow, neither of them has been able to detect you. You use this to your advantage as you slowly begin to approach your family as you gently wrap your arms around your lover’s torso, smiling gently at him as you let your cheek rest against his back, “need some help?”  
“No.” You feel one of his hands suddenly covering one of yours. The warm sensation of his hands continuing to warm your hand from the harsh winds from earlier.  
You’re about to ask him what he’s cooking when something out of the corner of your eye catches your attention, “why is the baby on the counter?”  
“I got lonely.”  
“I wasn’t even gone for that long.”  
“Any time apart from you is too long.”  
Scoffing, you shake your head in disbelief at your partner, “sap.”   
You continue to observe the meal Din is cooking when suddenly the large pot on the stove begins to make a loud cracking noise. You hear your partner curse under his breath as he quickly attempts to remedy it. A sudden high pitch scream is heard and you immediately see your son is in distress. His ears lowering as he lets out another cry. You quickly drop your arms from around Din’s waist as you swoop up the baby in your arms and try to ease him, bouncing him up and down gently while softly reassuring him. You give a few pecks on the top of his head, softly scratching at his ears with your free hand. The blood-curling screams that filled the room just moments ago are now filled with streams of giggles. His laughter brings a smile to your face as your entire body begins to relax, a deep sigh escaping from your lips. You place your child in his high-chair at the table as you give his ears a few more scratches.   
Once you see your son is completely calm from the chaos that just ensued, you give your riduur your undivided attention. After being his partner for years, you’ve been able to understand how he truly feels through his body language. You can tell Din is trying to calm himself by the frustrations of cooking with the rapid rising and fall of his chest, by the clenched fists at his side, his heavy breathing, his tensed shoulders. You run one of your hands up and down his back in a soothing manner. The repeated action automatically lures Din to a relaxed state. The tension in his shoulders immediately fades away as he leans further into your touch. You continue your soft touches until you’re completely certain that your partner is no longer tense. You repeat the question you asked him earlier, “are you sure you don’t need any help?”  
“Cyar’ika, I’m fine.”  
“You sure? You almost burnt down our home.” The only response you get from your partner is a low groan. Knowing how stressed your husband is, you decide not to push his buttons any further, only quietly observing him cook dinner. Another thing you noticed is that Din’s behavior continues to calm down the longer you stand next to his side, like it usually does. Wrapping both of your arms around his torso for the second time, you continue to quietly watch your riduur cook. The longer you watch him cook, the more you begin to notice something familiar about the food. You can’t exactly put your finger on it, but something about it reminds you of your childhood.   
“Where did you learn how to cook this?” You ask.  
“From here,” Din replies as he hands you an older model of a datapad. While scrolling through for a few moments, you finally realize where you’ve seen this meal before, “where did you get the recipe for my mother’s cooking?”  
Shrugging nonchalantly, “we found it.” He says as he points between him and your child with the wooden spoon he’s using to stir the food.   
“Where?” You try to remember as to how he could’ve come across something from your childhood when you suddenly remember about the box that lives underneath your bed. The box doesn’t contain much, only a few mementos from when you were younger on your home planet, including a holopad that contains recipes and a few knickknacks you collected from the various trips you made to the marketplace with your mother. With a soft smile across your face, a comfortable silence lingers in the air as you continue to quietly admire your partner’s efforts.   
After handing Din back the datapad, you slump against your partner’s side as relaxation fills your body. You continue to offer him some help, but to no avail. Even with your multiple offers to help, you continue to see your riduur struggle greatly as he continues to cook.

Every once in a while, he’ll read the next step out loud from the holopad that lays on the counter next to him and immediately be confused. With his brows knitted, his lips frowning. As much as you hate seeing him struggle, the sight in front of you makes you smile. His bewilderment makes him even more adorable. As entertaining as it is to see him struggle, it also aches your heart because you know how to exactly make this meal because you’ve seen your mother prepare it for you on several occasions when you were a child.  
You know that if you offer Din some help for the third time, he’ll just deny you once again. You’re not sure why though because whenever he catches you preparing dinner for the three of you, he’ll automatically wrap his arms around your waist and offer help, in which you’ll gladly accept. On the few occasions you catch him cooking dinner, you’ll also offer him some help, where he gladly accepts.   
However, his constant denial for help is odd for you. So you voice your concerns.  
“Why don’t you want my help?”  
Din’s shoulders immediately tense up after hearing your question. After declining your offers for aid twice, he was hoping that you wouldn’t ask another time. His grip on the wooden spoon that’s currently stirring the stew immediately tightens. His breath hitches in his throat as there’s a tight feeling in his chest.   
Even though Din’s gotten comfortable around you since you’ve been able to break down his beskar covered walls, something that no one else has been able to since that day on Aq Vetina, there are times where he still struggles with being completely vulnerable with you. His lips open and close multiple times, similar to a fish gasping for another breath. Seeing him struggle with putting these thoughts into words, you give his hand a soft yet reassuring squeeze, urging him to go on.   
Nodding at you in gratitude, you nod back as he takes in a deep breath and deeply exhales. He begins to recount his abnormal behavior, “I just wanted to do something nice for you,” he begins as he looks into your eyes, which are filled with nothing but love. Trying not to overwhelm himself, he tightly squeezes your hand, grounding himself, his curls bouncing against his forehead, “but then the kid, he-“ he shakes the thought from his head, “you already do so much for this family- you always make sure that the kid and I are alright before you put yourself, you always make sure that everyone’s had enough to eat, you just- you’re always the one to make sure that our family is okay, and I just-“ His face twists in different directions trying to word how he feels.  
“And you feel like you haven’t been able to properly care for your family?”   
The look on his face turns into gratitude as he lets out a deep sigh of relief. He tightly squeezes your intertwined hands once again, shaking curls on top of his head once again, “you always know perfectly how I feel, riduur.”  
You just shrug your shoulders nonchalantly, like it’s the most obvious thing in the entire galaxy, “that’s what happens when you know your better half more than yourself.”  
“You don’t nearly give yourself enough credit.”  
A few incoherent sounds leave your lips, unsure of how to respond, but that’s okay because you hear babbling noises coming from the opposite side of the room. Out of the corner of your eye, you see your baby climbing out of his chair and slowly waddling towards his buirs. Once he reaches both of you, he gently tugs on the bottom of your pants, as he coos out of happiness and has the one of the biggest smiles you’ve seen on his face ever since the day you first met him.   
Squeezing Din’s hand one final time, you release your grip on bend over to gingerly take him in his arms. Lightly bouncing him up and down in your arms, you look up at your partner with the biggest smile on your face. The same smile that’s plastered over your face is now rubbing on Din as a soft smile is covering his lips. The hand that once was enclasped with yours now is reaching out to touch his son. With the lightest touch, Din’s fingers scratch at the child’s ears, grazing his fingertips on the area he just scratched at. The baby lets out a series of giggles at the contact of his adoptive father. The sight before you instantly warms your heart.   
The moment doesn’t last forever though, unfortunately, because Din suddenly remembers what he was doing before and turns his back on you to check on the food. Seeing with his preoccupation, you walk towards the kitchen table and place the child back in his seat before you have a seat yourself. 

You continue to sit comfortably in your seat at the kitchen table. Every now and again, your adoptive son will let out a coo or a soft chuckle. A soft laugh will slip through your lips in response. You’re not sure how much time has passed, but your entire body is filled with content. Leaning forward, your arms reach out towards the child when you suddenly hear Din exclaim out of a combination of pure confusion and frustration for the umpteenth time since you’ve come back home.  
“Mix in the- what?” After Din shooed you away, refusing to let you help and insisting he could do it on his own, it seems his frustrations are slowly beginning to come back. Giving your youngest boy a quick peck on the top of his head, you get up from your seat at the kitchen table to go check on your riduur to see what’s bothering him this time. You’re about to ask him what’s wrong when you see him suddenly shouting at the datapad, “‘While mixing, slowly fold in the-’ What the kriff does that mean? Why? It’s stew! It shouldn’t be this difficult!” He shouts as he buries his face into his hands. You hear a slight whimper coming from behind you.   
Finding the source, you see your son’s ears slowly lowering down, the wrinkles on his face becoming even more prominent by the distressed look on his face, clearly upset by his buir’s sudden outbreak. You squat down to get to the same level as your child, seeing more of the upset look that’s on his face. The wrinkles around his eyes and forehead being as prominent as ever, the usual smile on his face is replaced with a frown, and a tear threatening to come out of his left eye. The sight before you breaks your heart. You reach out towards his face, gently cupping his small cheek with your much larger palm. The familiar sensation of your caressing his cheek never fails to calm him down. With the pad of your thumb, you gently remove your palm from his cheek and wipe away at the tear that managed to escape from his eye. You continue to soothe your son by continually rubbing at his cheek that sits directly underneath where his tear had just escaped from. The calming sensation of you repeatedly rubbing your thumb across his cheek begins to calm him. Tears are no longer in his large eyes, his ears are beginning to raise back up, the frown that once was present is now present with a slight smile. The distressed look that was once now on his face is now replaced with his usual happy features.  
Sighing heavily, you rise back up to your normal height and make your way towards Din, beginning to rub your hand up and down his back gently to try to ease him once again, using a similar tactic as when you were soothing your son moments ago. You continue to do so until you’re absolutely certain his frustrations have disappeared and his breathing has gone back to normal. Short, sharp breaths that once fell from his mouth are now replaced with long, calming breaths. The more relaxed Din got, the more he leaned into your touch.   
You continue to stand by your partner’s side. Your body gets in such a relaxed state of standing by his side that you lean your head against his shoulder. Your eyes flutter shut in bliss. The heat coming from Din’s body and from the stove creates an endless amount of warmth for your now warm body; a nice contrast from the harsh winds that are currently beating against the windows. Inhaling deeply, the familiar scent of the food brings several moments from your childhood to your mind. Another wave of relaxation fills your body as the memories that filled your mind are now being replaced with memories with your new family. A lot of the memories from your childhood consisted of nights spending with your mother, helping her cook dinner, and now your nights with your clan of three are spent in a familiar fashion.   
You’re brought out of your daze by the sensation of a hand placing itself on your hip, gently squeezing it. Your eyes flutter open, your head slightly removing itself from your lover’s shoulder and tilting up. When your eyes meet Din’s you see nothing but pure adoration in them. There’s a certain softness in them, you can’t pinpoint the exact feeling, but you can somehow feel it. An overwhelming sensation of pure love consumes your body as the soft smile that has appeared on your face is replicated on Din’s. You can’t put the feeling that’s in your chest into words, so rather, you show your partner how you feel by your actions, something that he has done ever since your relationship first took a romantic turn. With your arms still wrapped around his torso, gently squeezing it back in response.   
Ever since you two decided to get away from the dangerous bounty hunter lifestyle, Din has gotten better at voicing his emotions about you, but there are times, times like right now, where words don’t need to be said. Before you met Din, you always expressed yourself with your words, but something you adapted from his behavior is to express yourself not with words, but by your actions. And you’re grateful for that because you don’t have the slightest clue of how to put the feeling that’s currently consuming your body into words.   
With your arms still wrapped tightly around your lover’s arms, you begin to crane your neck to look behind you. The soft smile on your face begins to gradually increase as you admire the sight before you. Your son’s ears are slightly drooping, his head slightly leaning forward, his mouth slightly ajar as you hear soft snores escaping from his lips. A soft chuckle bubbles in your throat but never escapes. You continue to admire your son for a few more seconds before turning your attention back to your riduur, who you see is stirring the stew with his free hand as his other one is still secured around your waist.   
You’re about to comment to Din about the state of your son when you see he’s stopping stirring the stew and lifts the wooden spoon from out of the large pot. Wordlessly, he brings the spoon close to your mouth, but not before he gently blows on it to cool it off. Leaning forward, you gently unwrap both of your arms from his waist and wrapping one of your hands around the wrist that’s offering you food, you eagerly take a bite of the stew. A moan escapes from your lips before you’re able to stop it. One of your hands covers your mouth as you take in how absolutely delicious the food is. You can’t remember the last time you had a home cooked meal that tasted so much like the food you would have on a daily basis back on your home planet.   
A huge smile appears on your in pure delight from the meal your riduur just finished cooking for your aliit.   
“How is it?” Din asks you with an eager look in his eyes.  
With your hand still hovering over your mouth, you continue to chew on the mouthful of food you still have in your mouth. The smile on your face never fades away, you nod your head in a feverish manner and manage to mumble out an, “really good,” as you finish the mouthful of food. You repeat the same comment that just left your lips, “it’s really good, Din.” You say as the smile on your face grows so large that you’re sure that if it got any bigger, your face would split in half.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” You confirm with a giddiness in your voice as you nod your head at him in another feverish manner, “it tastes exactly how my mom used to make it.”  
Releasing a deep sigh, you see the tension in his shoulder quickly disappear. All of his hard work for the past hour or so finally paying off. Seeing the huge smile plastered on your face, Din knows he would do anything to make you and the kid happy. His forehead gently rests against yours as a sigh of relief escapes from his lips, the hot air fanning against your face.   
The same overwhelming feeling of relaxation from earlier re enters your body. Inhaling deeply, you let out a sigh of content. Before either of you are able to say anything after the intimate moment, a sudden large gust of wind shakes the windows, making a very loud, and frankly, rather frightening sound. The calming feeling of the room is stripped as your baby suddenly wakes up from his short nap and lets out a whimper. The whimper catches both yours and Din’s attention. Slowly lifting his head, Din looks behind him and sees the distressed state of your adoptive son; the baby getting more and more uneasy as another large gust of wind slams against the windows.   
Before Din can offer any help, you quickly unwrap your arm from your lover’s torso and make your way towards your son. With all of your attention trying to calm him down, you can’t see the look of admiration coming back onto Din’s face as you continue to calm down the upset baby. Repeatedly bouncing him up and down in your arms, his owl like eyes are still squinting in distress. You make your way towards your riduur. When you notice the way he’s looking at you, a quiet, “what” leaves your lips.  
“Nothing.” You hum in response.  
With the baby still in your arms, you continue to bounce him as you put him back in at his seat at the kitchen table. Crouching down to be at the same level as him, your child lets out a coo of happiness. His happy state reflects back on you as the smile on your face reppears; a soft chuckle also escapes from your lips. Before you’re able to look over at your partner, you see him approaching you with two bowls full of the food he just finished cooking. The smile on your face continues to increase as you take a seat next to your child, waiting to enjoy your dinner with the two people you care about most in the entire galaxy.


End file.
